


if it was you

by kearuff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/kearuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mungkin mereka hanya dapat mencoba lebih tegar, seperti eboni, kuat dan tajam, dan membiarkan takut itu menyapa esok hari saja</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it was you

**Author's Note:**

> an: i wrote it just shy this morning and dont have the energy to do beta. kredit 100% untuk banyaknya undangan yang mampir ke rumah saya, dan membuat saya bitter. Sisanya milik tadatoshi. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Ketukan halus di pintu, merangsang Kuroko menyeru kebohongan ia akan tidur ke kaasan-nya walau sebenarnya kini, cemas dan menatap. Cermin itu menatapnya balik.  
  
Ia mengenali sepuhan peach di pipi dan bibir dari make up yang belum juga ia hapus, sementara ragu-ragu mengenai maskara yang rasa-rasanya terlalu kontras dengan warna matanya. Apa boleh buat? Seumur hidupnya, ia lebih berteman dengan palet yang lebih redup, yang seritme dengan pembawaan dirinya- tenang dan tidak hedonis. Namun Satsuki(nona psikolog auburn itu) telah menekannya berkata ia harus lebih tajam di hari penting besok, menambahkan dengan genit Ryouta malah akan menyukainya.  
  
Kuroko melarikan jarinya ke lemari, menyelusup mencari ke dalam. Gaunnya sendiri lebih melegakan hatinya, ivory, dengan keliman sederhana dan renda yang tidak hiperbol, tapi cukup membuatnya mematung ketika pertama kali melihatnya di etalase butik. Sementara pakaian dalam- pakaian dalamnya...  
  
Jari Kuroko memijat pelipis, mengerti seharusnya ia lelap di balik selimut di tengah malam begini mengingat besok tak boleh telat dibanding melist kembali alasan untuk tetap hadir, untuk tidak kabur, hingga menemui Ryouta di altar nanti. (Dan mungkin bertahun-tahun setelahnya juga)  
  
Kuroko membuang jauh intensi menelepon Ryouta, bilamana Aomine belum melepasnya dari jeratan alkohol, mungkin sedikit tinggi dan hura-hura, dan -dan stripper, para wanita malang itu(ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ryouta memilih pria barbar itu menjadi best man-nya, dengan otak mesum dan wajah yang membuat anak kecil menangis). Lagipula kuno sekali, ide pesta bachelor itu. Kuroko perlu memasang tampang abstain untuk berujar ia tak keberatan, menilik mata Ryouta menyelidiknya lama ketika Ahomine memprovokasi teman-teman wajib bagi darah perancis Kise merayakan sisa lajangnya-itu memang tak bisa dihindari.  
  
Orang tuanya sendiri hanya menaikkan alis, namun tutup mulut akan tradisi yang tidak sejalan dengan filosofi mereka (pengantin harus mengisolasi diri hingga mereka tiba di altar). Ia memang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang lumayan konservatif, Kuroko tidak berpura-pura hal seremeh stripper tidak menambah daftar kenapa ia harus memikirkan kembali keputusan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Ryouta- Ryouta, si goldilock maniak pahat itu, lempung dan alabaster, sedang apa ia sekarang?  
  
Apakah detik ini tangannya bertemu dengan lekuk wanita lain, tekun seperti ia biasanya di atas armarture, berpoles terpentin-apakah ia juga tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan esok? Apakah Ryouta juga tengah memikirkan dirinya?  
  
Kuroko menutup pintu lemari, kakinya berjinjit di atas lantai hotel yang dingin. Kembali lagi-benarkah keputusannya ini? Mereka berdua hanya sedikit menyentuh seperempat abad, usia yang masih hijau dalam karir yang butuh bertahun-tahun untuk diakui khalayak umum. Namun kala senyuman- sedikit dari senyum Ryouta yang ringis, takut Kuroko menolaknya-di bawah kanopi langit dan bintang-bintang(hanya ada beberapa, Ryouta salah memilih malam nampaknya), setelah lima tahun sambung putus dan suara Kise yang gemetar menyuarakan proposalnya-  
  
(Maukah kau menukar sisa hidupmu dengan sisa hidupku?)  
  
-tak ada yang bisa mencegah napas Kuroko yang tiba-tiba hilang dan semburat ceri bersarang di pipinya, kemudian mengatupkan tangannya di atas tangan Ryouta yang menunggu.  
  
(Dan kemudian, sekarang, ia masih bisa merasakan bekas metal kecil itu di jarinya, dingin.)  
  
Kuroko menarik diri ke kasur, menyesapi tekstur selimut sementara di luar, dengung cicadas membuatnya yakin takkan bisa menutup matanya sampai pagi. Ia mendesah, membayangkan sejak kapan ia teradiksi segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Ryouta.

* * *  
  
---  
  
Atau mungkin semua ini bermula ketika itu- sekali waktu, bertahun-tahun di belakang, Kuroko keluar dari kelas frustasi setelah dengan lugas dosen mengkritisi esainya tidak koheren dengan apa yang karakter-karakter dalam novelnya rasakan. Kuroko tentu berdalih ia telah berusaha semampunya(hanya kamus dan internet, memang) yang berujung ia harus tetap menulis ulang revisi yang lebih baik. Dan (Kau perlu mencari penerjemah).

Gelas lattenya menjadi sasaran ia lempar dengan sembrono, meraih beberapa lirikan tidak setuju dari bangku kantin. Terkutuklah perancis dan nasibnya mendapat jatah analisis novel romansa jepang yang tidak ada terjemahan jepangnya- ia bahkan memikirkan ulang pilihannya masuk jurusan sastra. Kuroko masih keluar dari karakternya ketika Midorima-kun memilih muncul dengan menekan lensa kacamata dan menyela nasib buruknya, bertanya kenapa ia seperti gunung meletus.

Maka jangan salahkan dia ketika bersorak dalam hati mendengar Midorima punya kenalan blasteran yang bisa membantu. Semua itu berakhir dengan janji senin sore di gazebo fakultas seni rupa(dengan suapan traktir makan malam karena seorang Midorima tak pernah gratis).

Di antara derap-derap langkah dan kanopi gazebo, Kuroko menemukan mereka tengah berdebat kecil sementara duo itu tak menyadari bahwa sudah semenit ia mendengarkan pembicaraan yang, intinya kawan pirang ini tidak yakin punya waktu membantu esai mahasiswi yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Midorima mendebat ia selalu punya waktu untuk wanita ketika ia akhirnya menyadari presensi Kuroko, dan kemudian menyapanya.

"Kuroko, ini Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko memaksakan kepalanya mengangguk, tatapan matanya datar, menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk pergi dari situ. Kise Ryouta nampaknya masih belum pulih dari kaget sejak kapan Kuroko berada di situ, namun cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya.

(Lalu mungkin dari sinilah)

Refleks Kuroko memajukan tangan kirinya, dan sempat menyentuh tangan Kise sebelum menggantinya dengan yang kanan. Kise menaruh tangannya yang bergerigi kembali sementara ia sedikit tercengang, Kuroko berdeham berpaling ke Midorima. Ia tak punya waktu basa-basi bila akhirnya akan ditolak.

"Jadi, Kuroko butuh..."

Midorima mengambil alih topik dan mengulang kembali poinnya seakan itu semua pertama kali dimana, dimana Kuroko menyadari Kise hanya menutup mulut dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tangannya.

* * *

   
  
---  
  
Jadi, setelah momen canggung pertama kali itu Kuroko tak menduga Kise Ryouta berkata akan menyisihkan waktunya, Kuroko menemukan hari-hari dimana mereka berkolega di bawah atap atelir Kise, yang ternyata mengambil sculpture sebagai majornya(mungkin itu sebabnya tangannya bergigi dan tidak rata, nyaris ironis dengan potretnya yang para mahasiswi berpoles bedak tebal itu terkikik mengantri dan genit menyapanya, ckck, seperti kasanova). Tentu saja Kuroko sedikit jatuh menyaksikan Kise lebih gelandangan dibanding ketika tidak berurusan dengan marbel atau aparatus(atau eboni, atau manusia lain yang tidak sebanding dengan ia menyingsingkan lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang lusuh bergelatin namun terlihat nyaman, dan sakral matanya dengan pisau kikir dan lapnya).

Kuroko mengambil meja ek di antara mereka sembari Kise menerjemahkan novelnya, mau tak mau hanya menatap sembari sesekali mengangguk dan mengetik di laptopnya. Ia perlahan menyadari ekspektasi tak berlaku pada Kise Ryouta, karena Kuroko juga tak menyadari sejak kapan derum asing di rusuknya tiap kali frasa perancis lahir dari mulut Kise(kenapa mereka terdengar seperti puisi, honestly), Kuroko juga menemukan senyumnya yang asimetris seperti adendum memantul begitulah orang perancis di mata Kuroko kini; mereka satu mil lebih liar namun memesona.

Setelah ia cukup dengan esainya, dan cukup hati dengan lirikan Kise di sana sini ketika ia mencatat di notebook ketika seharusnya, mereka fokus pada chapter ini bab itu, dengan sedikit kikuk(dengan isi dompetnya) bertanya imbalan apa yang Kise mau.

Kise berhenti dengan pisaunya beberapa detik, sebelum mengikuti Kuroko canggung juga.

"Er...aku menginginkan sesuatu. Bukan uang, itu kalau kau tak keberatan?" Ia mengecek Kuroko lagi, memaksa Kuroko memasang tampang netral(apa maksudmu bukan uang apa apa kau seorang mesum keparat) dan menunggunya lanjut. "Begini…aku ingin meminjam tangan kirimu untuk model proyekku, tapi…t-tentu saja kau bisa menolaknya."

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke Kuroko mulai dewasa dengan realisasi para penggelut seni memiliki fetis aneh, serta janji bertemu di waktu lain untuk Kise mulai dengan sketch kasarnya.

Kuroko tidak yakin kenapa modelling memakan waktu cukup lama, hingga ia mulai self-conscious dengan -ada apa dengan tangan kirinya? Mereka tidak terlalu lentik untuk ukuran perempuan yang seharusnya lebih akrab dengan manicure, belum lagi kapalan di sana sini akibat terlalu sering bergesekan dengan kover-kover tebal.

Kise menaruh minat seperti ia satu-satunya perempuan kidal di dunia, dan berlama-lama menelitinya(uhm aku ingin tahu anatomi tanganmu, kau tahu, untuk lebih yakin dengan volumenya). Apakah benar begitu? Kuroko menahan diri untuk menunjuk gejala kebohongan Kise mulai dari banyak pertanyaan tentang kuliahnya, mencuri banyak waktu ketika Kuroko curiga seharusnya mereka sudah lama selesai. Di ufuk senja, Kuroko menarik diri dari ajakan mengisi perut Kise ketika mereka selesai, dan berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Kise tak dapat menawarkan ide-ide lain yang melebihi batas yang Kuroko dapat terima.

* * *

   
  
---  
  
Kise Ryouta mengenal Kuroko sebagai tipe gadis dengan keliman simpel, tidak banyak omong namun sekalinya blak-blakan namun sopan menolak interaksi selain apa yang profesional dalam kesepakatan mereka. Kise mulanya apatis dengan  _oi temanku butuh bantuanmu menerjemahkan blabla_  dari Midorima karena honestly ia sudah makan garam dengan apa-apa yang menyangkut perancis dan wanita berakhir dengan mereka memvonisnya terlalu cuek lebih bergairah dengan patungnya. Benar sekali, nona-nona! Kise tak dapat menemukan alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal selain deadline-nya yang menumpuk, dan salah mereka sendiri mengira-ngira  _hangout_  kasual selalu berarti alkohol dan kasur.

Tapi hal seremeh tangan, hanya tangan Kuroko membenturnya dalam jabatan yang tidak bertemu, sebelum ditarik lagi untuk diganti dengan yang pas(karena kebanyakan orang tidak kidal). Pulangnya, Kise baru menyadari ia punya inklinasi khusus mengenai bagian anatomi manusia itu, sementara ke dalam seluk beluk selimut ia tak dapat mengenyahkan tulang yang sedikit timbul, nadi yang transparan di kulit dan kukunya, dipotong pendek dengan buku-buku yang penuh.

Bukan berarti ia seorang freak-seperti vonis mata Kuroko saat itu, yang segera ia antusias di tengah pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya menjelaskan, dengan tidak langsung namun malah memperparah tudingan itu dengan tanpa daya terdistraksi memilin tangan Kuroko(ya ya tangan itu yang masih terciprat tinta dan berbau kertas) dan kemudian-

-kemudian di hari-hari yang menyusul, Kuroko dengan pribadinya yang nyaris dingin, ctak ctak di atas keyboardnya mendengarkan Kise dengan seksama. Kise tak dapat menahan egonya sedikit tergores selagi Kuroko dengan gamblang menolak advance-nya -ia belum pernah ditolak oleh satu kaum hawa pun.

Resolusi Kise tidak turun meskipun ia berulang kali jatuh dibabat dan tergerus, masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih naik dan berhamburan bertemu dengan replika langit mata Kuroko yang setelah beberapa kali roti dan marmalade di bawah atelier, akhirnya, akhirnya, setuju untuk bertemu di stasiun dekat kampus.

Kise membawanya pergi ke toko buku, tersenyum kecil membalas alis Kuroko naik dan pasti ia tahu, ia terlalu pintar meladeni taktik pria yang manapun terlalu cheesy dan klise juga namun berbuah -ia mendapat satu lagi janji untuk mencari Ernest Hemingway dalih ia penasaran untuk membacanya karena bagaimanapun, gadis biru itu terlalu cinta dengan literatur untuk mengenyahkan apapun tujuan nyalang Kise.

Dan ia, dengan sedikit pantulan keibuan yang mungkin di usia muda telah diajari tata krama dan anggukan untuk tidak menyakiti hati orang, telah mencuri gravitasi Kise seperti dengan remehnya membenarkan lipatan dressnya yang ditutup cardigan, simpel corak floralis tipis dan tidak gampang disadari-kecuali Kise telah cukup menghabiskan banyak hari untuk mudah mengenali presensinya yang halus. (Ia sentrifugal yang tidak pernah Kise bayangkan, gadis Kuroko itu)

Kuroko berdiri, mencari-cari ke tumpukan judul dan kover yang sebelum ini tidak akan dilirik Kise, namun apa boleh buat, mereka telah melewati belasan dinner dan puluhan topik kenapa ini itu dan itu bukan urusanmu, hei kau terlalu langsung, sudah malam aku harus pulang- Kise menyaksikan dengan tanpa alkohol sosok Kuroko melirik kecil dan sudut senyum di mulutnya bergaris mengarah untuknya. Untuknya. Pikiran Kise lantas terbang ke italia, ke batu-batu carrara yang putih dan sederhana seperti Kuroko, namun berharga tinggi dan indah, indah, sementara tangannya gatal dan berpikir apakah mereka seharusnya berada di bawah kaskade langit, di atas gondola menyaksikan hujan bintang-bintang yang berhamburan.

Malam itu ditutup Kise dengan menyemburkan aku suka padamu di depan pintu gedung apartemen Kuroko. Ia hanya mendesah hebat, menonton Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya yang surealis, sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu.

* * *

   
  
---  
  
Kuroko akhirnya mengiyakan konfesi ke empat belas Kise, dan memberi catatan di kepala Kise ternyata gadis itu menganggap istimewa atelir dimana mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak Kise sibuk dengan lempung dan paku(dan mungkin noda di wajahnya turut ambil andil mengingat Kuroko sedikit merah mengusap dengan jempolnya).

Namun tidak segampang itu. Berbulan-bulan setelah ia diijinkan menggandeng tangannya di depan umum(dan beberapa kecupan rahasia di kening, bibir mungilnya) tetap butuh lebih dari ungkapan sayang tiap malam dan datang tepat waktu agar Kuroko tidak menoleh ketika Kise ingin mengecupnya. (Ia terus melantunkan maaf, deadline-ku hari ini aku tak ingat waktu- sampai ia bernapas lega Kuroko mau berbalik, dan menggandengnya di jalanan arteri Tokyo)

* * *

 

Hingga malam ini, ketika lelah hatinya telah menolak wanita-wanita lain berparas elok, dan kulit mereka sempurna, sempurna namun tak dapat menahan ia melarikan kakinya ke depan pintu hotel calon istrinya, calon istrinya, Kise sudah memahami apa arti komitmen bagi Kuroko. Jadi ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan, takut bilamana ia sudah tertidur.

Kise mengendorkan dasinya, menunggu dengan degup cemas Kuroko mungkin sedikit luntur membayangkan ia telah tergoda-oleh wanita-wanita itu. Pintu itu tidak berderit ketika membuka, hanya sedikit, sedikit saja untuk Kise tahu Kuroko tahu ialah pengganggu tidurnya.

"Ryouta, ada apa?" Suara Kuroko dengan bibit kewaspadaan melepas beban di hati Kise -meskipun memikirkan kondisinya-mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur juga.

"Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku hanya- hanya ingin menemuimu."

Kise meraih pegangan pintu, melangkah untuk menemui seseorang dibaliknya-gagal, pintu itu malah semakin ditarik menutup.

"Tinggal sebelas jam lagi, dan kau bisa menemuiku di altar nanti." Kise dapat mendengar senyum di suaranya. "Kau tahu kau tak boleh menemuiku sekarang-"

"Aku tahu," ia menghela napas, panjang dan gelisah, "dari tadi aku menahan diri untuk keluar dari pesta ini, Aomine-" ia mengacak rambutnya, urak-urakan, berharap Kuroko bisa menangkap implikasinya bahwa ia tidak goyah, tidak terpengaruh, "bisakah aku memegang tanganmu saja, sebentar please?"

Beberapa helaan napas sebelum tangan ramping Kuroko muncul dari celah pintu. Kise dengan bahagia mengambilnya, tangan kiri itu, dingin berseluk rupawan, awal mula semua euforia bertahun tahun mereka, dengan sayang mengelusnya seperti oasis dari rasa hausnya yang berkepanjangan. Mereka tetap begitu sembari Kise mengeluh Kagami terlalu mabuk dan ini itu, mendapatkan senyum lain di bibir mereka berdua, sementara ringan dan berbunga-bunga, hati Kise mulai teduh melupakan apa-apa selain mereka akan baik-baik saja besok.

* * *

   
  
---  
  
Jadi, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan gadis itu lagi, di tengah-tengah interlude yang mistis mengalun dan vignet bunga-bunga terpilin yang menjuntai seperti hujan. Rangkaian mawar dan anggrek, dan baby's breath, di tangan dan mahkota di kepalanya. Matanya membayang laut, rupawan, gaunnya yang seperti ia selalu-melangkah dengan renda-renda tafeta sederhana menggesek karpen marun. Mungkin hikmat para tamu itu menakutinya, sementara ia mendekap lengan ayahnya dengan erat. Senyumnya teralis dengan takut, bahagia -Kise membayangkan sesuatu yang sama terplester di wajahnya sendiri dan ia berusaha lebih tegar, lebih menyerupai tuxedonya yang eboni, tajam dan kuat, kuat sembari ia-

(menarik napas, menjemput tangan Kuroko yang tertutup, satin)

-dan tersenyum meskipun harus menahan agar air matanya lepas setelah mereka berucap janji. Dan ia merasa yakin, merasakan denyut nadi Kuroko di tangannya, mereka berdua bisa takut esok hari saja.  
  
---


End file.
